


Kiss Me Stupid

by syriala



Series: Teen Wolf Drabble Collection [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: When Stiles came to question three and couldn’t make out Jacksons handwriting again, he scrunched up his nose in concentration. He was just about ready to mark that question red as well, three in a row, what was going on, when Jackson dropped a kiss on his nose.





	Kiss Me Stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> This serves as a double gift for Lavender, because she sent me a prompt on Tumblr for Stackson (when one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead) and I just thought it fit very well for those two.

Stiles was looking over the sheet in front of him. Jackson had done very well in the last chemistry test, but he’d still asked to study with Stiles. Not that Stiles would ever say no to an excuse to spend more time with his boyfriend, but Jackson had been adamant that this was only about studying.

But as Stiles was looking over the sheet, he wondered if Jackson really did need help, because almost all of these answers were wrong.

“What is this?” Stiles asked, brow furrowed, and he pointed at an unintelligible letter in answer one.

“Mh?” Jackson asked, and leaned over to look at where Stiles was pointing.

Before he answered though, he pressed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead, smoothing out the crinkles there.

“Don’t distract me, what’s that thing there?” Stiles demanded to know again, and this time Jackson paid enough attention to tell him that it was supposed to be a two.

“A two,” Stiles repeated tonelessly, because this was so fucking wrong, he didn’t even know where to start with the correction. So instead he said, “Okay,” before marking it read and going on to the next question.

He pursed his lips as he was trying to figure out what exactly Jackson thought penguins had to do with this chemistry question, but he was briefly startled out of his thoughts when Jackson leaned in to kiss him.

“Don’t, mister,” Stiles grumbled and pushed his head away, marking the next question read. “No distractions until I figure out where I went wrong in teaching you.”

Just a few weeks ago he would have gleefully marked everything red, because Jackson was an asshole and Stiles did love to show him that being lacrosse captain wasn’t everything, but now Jackson was _his_ asshole and that changed the whole situation. Now, Stiles was only worried because Jackson’s last work sheet had been way better than this. Maybe being with Stiles wasn’t so good for his grades after all.

When Stiles came to question three and couldn’t make out Jacksons handwriting _again_ , he scrunched up his nose in concentration. He was just about ready to mark that question red as well, three in a row, what was going on, when Jackson dropped a kiss on his nose.

It only caused Stiles to scrunch it up further, because it kind of tickled and Jackson did it again. Stiles wanted to be annoyed at it, he really did, but it was incredibly cute how Jackson doted on him and instead of frowning he smiled at Jackson.

“You’re horrible,” Stiles told him, and Jackson only shrugged, totally unrepentant.

“I’m just taking advantage of the fact that I can drop kisses on you whenever I want,” Jackson gave back, and Stiles couldn’t help the small, pleased smile.

Jackson had apologized at length about all the dickish behavior from before, explaining that he just hadn’t known how to handle suddenly thinking of Stiles as cute and hot, and he had promised to be nothing but a good boyfriend now.

And boy, did he make good on that promise. He was attentive and sweet, always holding Stiles’ hand when they were walking together, and he had taken Roscoe to the shop more than once already, claiming he wanted Stiles to be safe after all.

But what had surprised Stiles the most was the physical attention he got. He had secretly feared that while he loved every kind of touch and hug, Jackson would be totally against it besides heavy make out sessions, but Stiles couldn’t have been more wrong.

Jackson was a total sap and now the whole school knew it too.

He was always kissing Stiles good morning when they first saw each other, he always pulled Stiles into his side when they were sitting together, and with the amount of hand kisses he got, Stiles felt like a maiden in a romance novel.

He loved every second of it.

And he loved all the kisses he got right now, too, if only he didn’t have to worry about Harris failing Jackson.

So, Stiles frowned down at the fourth question instead of calling Jackson a sap and was immediately distracted when Jackson dropped another kiss to his forehead.

“Wait a minute,” Stiles suddenly muttered and glared at Jackson. “Are you doing this on purpose?”

“Am I doing what on purpose?” Jackson asked as innocently as he could, and Stiles’ mouth dropped open in surprise.

“You are totally doing this on purpose!” he said again, and this time Jackson couldn’t help the mischievous smile.

“You are an asshole,” Stiles said. “You can kiss me any time, there’s no need for you to give me half a heart attack over your horrible understanding of chemistry.”

“You taught me chemistry,” Jackson easily said. “There’s no way I’m failing that ever again.”

“Then why is this whole sheet red as hell?” Stiles asked, and though he already knew the answer, he narrowed his eyes at Jackson.

And Jackson promptly leaned forward to kiss the corners of Stiles’ eyes, effectively relaxing him. When Jackson leaned back again, he was smug as hell.

“Did you think of especially appalling answers, so you could kiss my frown away?” Stiles demanded to know.

“And your scrunched-up nose, I do love that too,” Jackson easily gave back and then leaned down under the bed and pulled out a second sheet. “These are my real answers,” he said with a wink and Stiles snagged the sheet out of his hand.

He quickly scanned the answers and they were all perfect and totally legible.

“I don’t believe this,” Stiles muttered but Jackson only shrugged.

“I’ve got to abuse my boyfriend privileges somehow, after all,” Jackson said, and Stiles couldn’t help the surprised laugh.

If this was the way Jackson wanted to play their relationship, Stiles was so totally on board with that.

“I don’t think I like it much,” Stiles gave back, and he did his best to furrow his brow, narrow his eyes and scrunch up his nose all at the same time.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Jackson gave back, right before he tackled him into the bed and peppered his face with kisses.

Stiles couldn’t keep the charade up for even a few seconds, he just had to laugh at Jackson’s antics, but Jackson wasn’t deterred by that. He made very sure that there were no lingering or hidden frowns and crinkles on Stiles’ face.

Stiles couldn’t wait to see what Jackson would do once Stiles got some wrinkles when he was older.


End file.
